Shining out, Start!
is the first episode of Taiyo Shine!. Plot Summary Haru and Company roam around the Taiyun City. Transcript *''episode begins in a room on [[Taiyun Apartament]. The camera slowly pans toward Haru Doi's face, who is asleep in his bed. As soon the lighting shines in the room, Haru begins to wake up. He tries to block his face with the pillow.]'' *'Haru:' "Some more minutes...please..." *''struggles to return to sleep, eventually gives up and steps out of the bed.'' *'Haru:' Yawning "Yet another day..." *''knocks on the door'' *'Haru:' "Hmm?" *''walks closer to the door and opens it. [[Senkan Wanibe] greets him.]'' *'Senkan:' "Good morning, Haru-kun!" *'Haru:' "Good morning..." yawns again "How's your relationship with Asuna?" *'Senkan:' "I'm with Sanae now, remember?" *'Haru:' "Oh yea...! Sorry about that." puts his hand behind his back *''we see an airplane flying by and a human with a green shirt comes out of the airplane and comes to Taiyun Apartment to Haru's apartment room. His name was [[Elijah] and he's ready for something crazy.]'' *'Elijah:' "Hello, new people! My name is Elijah, so you got some names here, guys?" *'Haru:' "Haru. Haru Doi." *'Senkan:' "Senkan Wanibe." *'Haru:' "Don't tell me, you're new here." *'Elijah:' his head yes I'm new here. Where do I live? I'm clueless. *'Haru:' "Why not this apartament?" snickers. "Anyways-" *''Asahina walks into the room, and she looks at Elijah'' *''with Yuki, he grabs Umi Sonoda's hand and goes to Haru and Elijah'' *'Yuki:' "Hey Guys! Umi is my waifu now!" *'Haru:' "Wait, i thought she was with Iason." *'Elijah:' eyes turn into heart symbols when he sees Mikuru "Oh, man, who is this girl." *'Mikuru:' "Oh, uh, m-m-m-my name is Mikuru." *'Elijah:' "Oh, huh-hi there, my name is Elijah. Haru You know, Umi found someone else other than Iason, so you know what I'm saying?" *'Haru:' "No, i don't." sweatmark appeared on his forehead for this scene *'Elijah:' "Oh, right. I was just wondering. Also, where are we going to?" *'Yuki:' "Let's kiss Umi!" *''hits Yuki softly in the face.'' *'Haru:' "It is not the time for that." *''whimpers a bit.'' *'Elijah:' "Doggone it! Look what you done!" *'Haru:' "Are you talking to me? Or Yuki?" *'Elijah:' "To both of you, maybe." *'Mikuru:' "What?" *'Elijah:' "It's alright, Mikuru. I think this is alright." *'Haru:' "Whatever. I'm getting changed. I'm still wearing my pajamas now." *'Elijah:' "Ok, just see what you can do, ok?" Mikuru "Is there anything you want to know, Mikuru? Tell me honestly." *'Mikuru:' "I-It's nothing..." *''outside the apartament, [[Seitekina Taiyo] is standing near the gate of the apartament.]'' *'Seitekina:' "My life is meaningless if there isn't a girl i can be in a relationship with..." *''see [[Sanae Kochiya] walking past Seitekina. It catches Seitekina's attention and he follows Sanae.]'' *'Seitekina:' "Hey, you look nice!" *'Sanae:' "Oh, thanks! Who are you?" *'Seitekina:' "Seitekina Taiyo. I like girls with big busts." *''blushes'' *'Sanae:' "EH?!" *'Elijah:' out of nowhere "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! He said it!" Pauses Oh, right. Sorry about that, heh heh. So, carry on." *'Sanae:' whimpers "G-get away from me!" runs away. *''Meanwhile...'' *'Yuki:' "Hey Umi, do you hate me?" *'Umi:' "Don't know if I hate you or not." *'Elijah:' "See?" *''leaves his room with casual clothing.'' *'Haru:' "Much better." *'Elijah:' "Alright. So, where are we going right now?" *''kisses Umi Sonoda'' *'Umi:' "Oh, um, ok." *'Elijah:' "So, where are we going?" *WIP Category:Taiyo Shine! Episodes